If Only You Knew
by Paily31894
Summary: Paige and Spencer get unfortunately paired together for a school project. Can they work out the hate they hold for each other and become friends? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Starting a new fic today! I have an idea of where I'm heading with it but reviews and suggestions are always helpful! **

_I can't believe I'm being forced to work with Hastings _Paige thought to herself, trying her best to keep her face from showing her emotions. _A whole fucking class of people and teach puts me with her. _Paige got up from her seat near the back of the room and walked slowly towards the empty desk next to Spencer in the front row, offering the girl a half smile that came out more like a grimace before pulling out her notebook to take notes on the Government project she was going to have to do with her sworn enemy. _Maybe it won't be so bad, I've never actually talked to her off the hockey field and that fight we had on the field was last year, practices this year have been fine. _Paige took a deep breath trying to control herself from getting upset over being paired with the one person she couldn't stand in this whole school. _Yea. And maybe she's forgotten that time you pushed Emily in the pool. _Paige almost laughed bitterly at her thoughts. She snuck a glance at Spencer from the corner of her eye, seeing the scowl on her face made Paige realize that's probably what she looked like too. Paige packed up the rest of her stuff as the teacher dismissed them, recognizing that she had to suck it up and ask Spencer when she wanted to work on the project. Hopefully soon so they could finish it and get it out of the way. When Paige stood up, she realized that Spencer had already left the room and she hurried out after her.

"Spencer! Hey!" Paige called to the girls retreating back, as she chased after her. "Spencer!" Paige said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me Paige!" Spencer yelled shrugging the girl off of her.

"Sorry, you didn't have to run from me though. I just wanted to know when we should get together to do our project." Paige asked already feeling her blood beginning to boil.

"We don't." Spencer stated turning to go.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked "We need to get this done, preferably sooner rather than later" Paige challenged Spencer

"It will get done, but we don't need to meet. I'm going to do the project and I'll send you your talking points for our presentation" Spencer said with finality.

"Excuse me!?" Paige near shouted "I am not letting you do our entire project by yourself" Paige said following the girl through the hall on her way to lunch.

"And why not, we both know that we'll get an A, I'm first in our class if you haven't heard" Spencer said not bothering to look towards Paige.

"Because I'm not putting my name on something that's all your work, and I'm in the top ten too-not that far behind your scrawny ass last time I checked." Paige shouted, drawing the looks of a lot of people in the hallway.

"Fine McCullers, if you want to help I'll let you help but you're not doing anything without my approval."

"That's the whole point of working together _Hastings"_ Paige challenged.

"I know you don't want to work with me anymore than I want to work with you. So be at my house, tomorrow after field hockey practice. Bring a list of ideas you have and they better be good. Don't be late." Spencer said before walking away.

"Whatever." Paige said before turning her back and storming away, trying to keep herself relatively calm. Wondering what God she had pissed off to deserve this.

_Well fuck. _Spencer thought. _Of all the fucking people I could have been paired with she had to be put with McCullers. Not that she's not smart, I'm sure her ideas will be great but there's no way we can do this without fighting…. If only she knew why I pick fights with her…._

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's that chapter 2, I hope y'all like it!**

"Spencer, why do you look so pissed?" Hannah asked as Spencer joined them at their usual lunch table.  
"It's nothing" Spencer said as she settled down pulling out a book to study as she ate.  
"Come on Spence, you only read through lunch when your mad and don't want to talk about it." Aria coaxed.  
"You're right. I don't want to talk about it. I'm gonna go eat my lunch in the library I need to study" Spencer stated before leaving their table.  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"  
"Han, obviously something's going on try and have some empathy for once" Emily scolded her friend.  
"Ezra said that one of the other teachers heard her and Paige arguing in the hallway before lunch" Aria added.  
"Paige? The angry lesbian from field hockey that almost beat Spencer to a pulp? As in I-hate-Emily-for-swimming-the-breast-stroke but turns out I'm on the same team?" Hanna asked.  
"I talked to Paige not long ago, and she's come to terms with a lot of her anger and her parents have started to accept that she's gay" Emily said, speaking up for Paige.  
"She tried to drown you Em! And beat Spencer up, I'm gonna give that bitch a piece of my mind" Hannah stated as she moved to get up from the table.  
"Hannah sit back down, we don't even know what they were fighting about" Aria pulled

Hannah back down.  
"So? She was messing with my Spencey, I WILL cut a bitch." Hannah sighed as she sat back down.  
"Your Spencey?" Emily laughed as looked towards Hannah.  
"Shut up. I just don't like when people mess with my friends"  
"How about I go talk to her?" Emily asked. "And then I'll let you know if you need to go cut a bitch"  
"Fine" Hannah sighed as Emily got up and headed for the library.

Emily checked the library at Spencer's usual study spot but didn't see her there so she went to the next likely place to find her when she was angry, the weight room.  
When she got there she saw Spencer doing crunches on her mat so she walked over and took a seat near her and waited for her to finish the set.  
Spencer finished her last crunch and sat up, looking expectantly at Emily.  
"You wanna tell me what's going through that head of yours?" Emily asked gently.  
"Not really" Spencer said, staring at the floor.  
"Ezra told Aria that some of the teachers heard you and Paige McCullers arguing in the hall"  
"Yea, we were"  
"What about?"  
"I don't want to talk about it really" Spencer said as she stood and rolled up her mat.  
"And I'm going to respect that, but she's not bothering you right? I just need to tell Hannah something before she release's the dogs."  
"No, it's just usual bullshit. Nothing to worry about" Spencer said with a half-smile, comforted that her friends were always so quick to jump to her rescue.  
"Good. Now go shower your sweaty ass Hastings."  
"You got it Fields" Spencer turned to hit the locker rooms, but Emily grabbed her hand, pulling her back.  
"But I'm here Spencer, if you do want to talk about it… you know that right?"  
"I do Em, and thanks for that, really. I'd give you a hug but you probably don't want that right now." Spencer smiled  
"You're right, I don't" Emily laughed, as she turned to leave, "call me if you need anything doll" she called over her shoulder.

**The Next Day….**

Spencer took a deep breath when she saw Paige bike up the road. _Here goes nothing. Jesus Christ, Paige McCullers in my house, who would have thought? _Spencer dashed down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hey" Paige said as the door opened. Spencer just eyed the girl, looking at the bags in her hand. "I brought snacks", Paige continued.

"You're late." Spencer spat before turning and walking to the kitchen island and taking a seat.  
"I know, that's why I brought us some snacks for us to make up for it," Paige replied. "I know that we've kind of had a rocky past year or so but do you think we could at least set it aside long enough to get this project done?" Paige asked.  
"No. I don't think I can put it aside McCullers- I was on crutches after that game." Spencer said her blood starting to boil, "And what you did to Emily-Paige she could have been really hurt!"  
"You know that field hockey game was an accident!" Paige "Neither of us called the ball and it could have gone either way who left that collision on crutches."

"Well that's not how the ref saw it Paige, you left that game with a red card and a 2 game suspension!"

"Do you honestly think I wanted you to leave that in an ambulance?! What kind of person do you think I am?" Paige said starting to yell.  
"I don't know, you're the kind of person that pushed Emily's head under the water so how am I supposed to know!?" Spencer yelled back.

"Seriously Spencer!? You know it wasn't like that!" Paige yelled as she grabbed her bag. "Let me know when you get over yourself and want to do our project"

"Let me know when you're not going to hurt me or my friends!" Spencer yelled at her retreating back before Paige slammed the door. Spencer ran up to her room and slammed the door before she collapsed back on her, bed tears brimming at her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, pissed at herself for letting her cry over something so stupid.

**S-** _Hey Em, I think I could use that talk sometime….._

**E-** _Of course Spence, want me to come over?_

**S- **_Please?_

**E- **_I'm on my way._

**_A/N:  
What do y'all think? Don't forget to leave me a review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Spence, Melissa let me in" Emily said as she walked slowly into Spencer's room. She sat gently on the edge of the bed. "Want to tell me what's going on?" Emily asked when she heard Spencer sniffle.

"I don't know." Spencer said. Emily laid down on the bed.

"Come here Spence", Emily said opening up her arms. Spencer rolled over and curled herself into her best friend, and let a few tears fall. It was rare that Spencer let anyone see her like this, but Emily was an exception. Emily was always the exception. Spencer wasn't ready to admit it to herself, but she found comfort in Emily in moments like this because in the deepest parts of her, Spencer knew that she and Emily were the same. "I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but when you're ready to talk I'm here." Spencer responded by only squeezing Emily's middle tighter as she stifled a sob. Emily rubbed Spencer's back. "I've got you Spencer, I promise it'll be okay." They laid there for a while longer before Spencer sat up, bringing Emily with her. Emily handed Spencer the box of tissues.

"All we do is fight Em, and I'm not even sure why" Spencer said.

"You and Paige?"

"Yea, it's like I can't control myself around her I'm a total asshole." Spencer sighed.

"Spence, you are not an asshole" Emily gently reprimanded.

"She tried to be nice today and wanted to start fresh, and I practically attacked her for it"

"And why do you think that you feel need to attack her Spence?" Emily prodded

"I don't know! She just makes me angry on the inside, I wanted to be nice when she came to my door today, but that's not what came out of my mouth when I opened the door."

"Paige can have that effect at first" Emily stated.

"I'm aware, I mean she pushed you in a pool Em!" Spencer said starting wanting to stand up for her best friend.

"She is a little crazy, but there's a lot going on in her life Spence. You wouldn't believe it, but not long after that Paige asked me out. I never told you or the girls, but I let her take me out for one date." Spencer felt her heart drop.

"Y-you went on a date with her?" Spencer asked carefully. Emily smiled at the memory.

"We went on two dates actually and they were wonderful. I think that if you get to know her Spence you two would actually be incredibly good friends. She's wicked smart too Spence, you couldn't have a better project partner."

"That's good to know, Em. Thanks for listening." Spencer offered a grimace to Emily, trying to hide the turmoil in her heart.

"You should text her Spence, maybe meet with somewhere more public, like the Brew so you're less likely to yell." Emily smirked.

"Okay, yea…. I hope she doesn't hate me." Spencer sighed.

"She won't, she understands that she's pretty abrasive at first but if she wanted to start fresh, you've already got a good start to it." Emily encouraged.

"Okay, I'm gonna text her"

**S: **_Hi…._

**P: **_Hey…._

**S: **_So I think I've gotten over myself... truce?_

**P: **_If it helps, I'm pretty sure I'm not out to get you or your friends. :) truce. _

**S: **_Want to meet to work on the project? Maybe at the Brew so there's witnesses when I try to tear your head off? :/_

**P: **_Hahaha,That sounds like plan Spencer. How about 7 tonight?_

**S: **_I'll be there. _

"Thanks for being here for me Em." Spencer said, cuddling back into Emily. "So Paige took you out on a date?" Spencer asked cautiously.

"Yea"

"Is there anything there?" Spencer asked hoping for the best.

"Maybe, but probably not, who knows?" Emily said "We've talked a bit since then but nothings happened, you wouldn't believe it Spence, but she's incredibly sweet."

"So if she were to ask you out again?"

"I don't know" Emily answered honestly.

"Hi Paige" Spencer said cautiously. "I ordered you a coffee and a muffin, Emily told me what you like."

"Thanks Spence" Paige said, dipping her head.

"If you'll have it, I'm ready to start over Paige." Spencer said trying not to ignore the blush creeping up her neck at Paige's use of her nickname.

"I'd really like that" Paige answered as she took a seat next to Spencer in the corner booth, pulling her note book out. "So this is the list of ideas I drew up for our project, I hope their up to the Hastings standard." Paige said teasingly as Spencer smiled.

"I'm sure they're great, Paige. I checked and you're third in our class and if I don't watch out you're in position to take the lead if you really wanted." Spencer complimented. They both looked at each other for a minute in awkward silence before they both burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, this is just so weird, being nice. Let's see what you've got McCullers" Spencer said pulling Paige's notebook towards her.

"Well Hastings, there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition." Paige said bumping shoulders with Spencer.

"Actually Paige, I really like most of these ideas. These three are on my list too" Spencer said circling a few of things on Paige's list. "Which one do you want to do? I like them all."

"Ummm, let's do this one?" Paige said grabbing the pen from Spencer's hand, hesitating as their fingers brushed together. "It'll be easy to divide the work, less face time with your mortal enemy" Paige said winking at Paige.

"Hey there McCullers, fresh start remember? You've officially been downgraded from mortal enemy to bearable maybe potential friend, but you're right this will be perfect to lay out for both the paper and the presentation." Spencer said bumping Paige's shoulder back, as they set to work.

"So that about divides everything, right?" Spencer asked as she closed her notebook.

"Yea, and you know what? I'm actually looking forward to working with you Hastings" As she packed up her backpack and stood up.

"Me too Paige, Me too." Spencer said as she stood and followed Paige out of the Brew.

"Where are you parked, Spence?" Paige asked.

"I actually walked here." Spencer answered, dipping her head at Paige using her nickname again.

"Let me drive you home then" Paige insisted, touching her hand to Spencer's arm.

"That'd be nice Paige." Spencer said as she wrapped her arm around on of Paige's. Thinking about how nice this felt.

"This is nice Hastings" Paige said voicing Spencer's thoughts. "Who would have thought we'd be friends."

"Actually Emily told me earlier today if I would get over myself she thought we'd be good friends." Spencer said, blushing again as Paige opened her car door for her. The car ride was less awkward than Spencer had expected, she mostly stared out the front window while Paige sang softly to the songs on the radio until they arrived in Spencer's driveway. Spencer sat there for a second before turning to look at Paige.

"Thanks for the ride, Paige" Spencer said softly.

"No problem, I will see you in school tomorrow Spencer. " Paige said. "Thanks' for giving me another chance, I know I'm not the easiest person to be friends with and it means a lot to me that-" Paige was cut off when Spencer's lips landed on hers for only the briefest of seconds before Spencer ran out of the car and into her house.

_Oh my God, _Paige thought to herself, as she touched her lips. _What just happened?_

_Shit, shit, shit. _Spencer thought. _Emily's going to kill me….._

**_A/N: Like it? Hate it? What do you think-let me know!_**


	4. Chapter 4

"There you are Spencer, I've been looking for you all day" Emily said as she pulled out a chair at the table in the library Spencer had chosen to study at instead of joining her friends in for free period.

"Sorry, I've been incredibly busy all day-I've got a bunch of AP tests coming up." Spencer lied with a smile.

"And that's why you have 15 missed calls from Paige?" Emily asked picking up Spencer's phone as it rang again.

"Oh, I didn't even notice my phone was ringing." Spencer lied as she stuffed the phone back into her bag.

"Spence, Paige found me and said she's been trying to get ahold of you all day." Emily said, searching her friends face. "I thought your text said things went really well?" Emily asked.

"Things did go really well, we decided to start fresh and we have a really solid project topic-Paige is actually incredibly smart", Spencer said smiling at the thought of the other girl.

"Okay, so what happened?" Emily pushed. Spencer started packing up her things and stood from the table.

"I've got to get to government." Spencer stated before walking out of the Library.

"Spencer! Spencer wait!" Emily called but the girl was already gone.

_Fuck, Paige is in this class. _Spencer thought as she walked down the hall. _Maybe I should skip this class-I can't do that I've got perfect attendance, and what will Paige think if I skip the only class I have with her? Wait-why do I even care what Paige thinks? _Spencer continued her internal argument as she made her way towards her class, dropping into her seat and pulling out her notebook without taking in her surroundings.

"Hey Spencer." Spencer froze, turning towards where the familiar voice came from at the desk next to her.

"Paige." Spencer said curtly before turning to copy the notes off of the board.

"I've been trying to call you." Paige pushed.

"I know, I've been busy."

"Spencer, can we talk about it?" Paige asked.

"Talk about what?" Spencer asked. Paige stared hard at Spencer as the teacher started talking, trying to figure out what had been going on with Spencer. _Why do I even care? She's never been my friend before, and now she won't talk to me again, what's the difference? _Paige thought to herself, as she brought her fingers to trace her lips. _It's because I can't stop thinking about why she kissed me._

Class was torture for Spencer, she knew as soon as it was over Paige would be on her again and Spencer wasn't sure that was something she was ready to deal with. Or wanted to deal with. Spencer devised a plan to stay after class to ask the teacher some questions so she wouldn't have to walk out with Paige. So when the teacher dismissed them and Paige started packing her bag. Spencer stayed seated until Paige left and Spencer approached the teacher asking her to clarify some of the points on their group project.

"And where is your partner Spencer?" The teacher asked, wanting to make sure Spencer wasn't doing the project alone.

"Oh, Paige? She had to go talk to coach about something so I told her not to worry."

"Some of the teachers say they heard you two fighting in the hall yesterday, is working with her going to be a problem?"

"No, not at all- we worked it out yesterday" Spencer said with a smile as she walked out of the class room and straight into Paige, dropping her books everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Spence, I was waiting for you and then you took a long time and I figured I'd see you at field hockey practice anyway so I decided to walk away, but instead I walked right into you." Paige rambled. "Sorry" Paige smiled sheepishly as she handed the girl her books

"You're right Paige, I'll see you at practice." Spencer said accepting the books from Paige before walking towards the lunch room to find her friends.

"Spencer please!" Paige called after her, but Spencer kept walking ignoring the girl yet again.

"So you've decided to join us today Spencey?" Hannah asked as she dropped into her usual seat at their lunch table.

"Nice to see you too Han" Spencer said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously though, where've you been Spencer?" Aria asked "You've been kinda absent lately."

"I know, I got partnered with Paige McCullers for a project and that's taking up a lot of time lately"

"As in the Paige McCullers that sent you to the hospital during a field hockey game?" Hanna asked.

"That would be the one" Spencer said

"And how's that going for you Spence?" Aria asked.

"It's….tense." Spencer answered. "I thought we had decided to start fresh and try to be friends, but I kind of messed that up." Spencer continued. "And I can't figure out how to fix it."

"Well what did you do?"

"Umm, well I'd rather not talk about it." Spencer replied, glancing at Emily.

"Oh. Well we're here for you if you wanna talk about it." Hannah said, squeezing Spencer's arm.

"Thanks Han" Spencer said appreciatively as she dug into her lunch.

After lunch Spencer was on her way to her next class when Hannah grabbed her and pulled her into an empty bathroom.

"I know you don't want to tell Emily, but can you please just tell me what's up?" Hannah said gently

"What-uh-How did you know I don't want to tell Em?" Spencer said tripping over her words.

"I saw the way you glanced at her when you wouldn't tell us what was up at lunch Spence." Hannah prodded.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone Han…" Spencer said quietly.

"Spencer, I'm not sure what's going on but I can tell how much it's eating at you and I won't tell Em if you need to talk to someone without worry. I'm here for you." Hannah stated as she walked forward and wrapped Spencer in a hug.

"Thank-you Hannah" Spencer returned the hug. "And I'm going to tell you, but I really need you to withhold judgement okay?" Spencer said taking a deep breath.

"You've got it Spence."

"Okay, so you get that Paige were pretty close to enemies. But when we finished arguing yesterday we decided that we should start fresh and be friends." Spencer paused. "And it was great, she's really smart and funny. She offered to drive me home, and she did this thing where she sang along to the radio the entire time. And when we got to her house she started apologizing for how she used to treat me and then I kinda sort of kissed her?" Spencer finished.

"Spencer Jillian Hastings" Hannah gasped.

"I know Hannah. And I'm freaking out! Emily went on a couple of dates with her, and I think Em likes her but I think I'm falling for Paige." Spencer said.

"Come here Spencer" Hannah said wrapping her in another hug. "It's going to be okay. I think first you need to talk things out with Emily. And then you can figure out what you're going to do about Paige."

"How do I tell my best friend that we both like the same girl?" Spencer questioned. "No one even thinks I like girls! Hell I didn't even know…."

"Spencer, breathe. We'll take this one step at a time." Hannah said gently.

"Okay. Thank-you Han"

"I'm always here Spence" Hannah said before she walked out of the bathroom.

**A/N: I know this is a boring filler chapter, but I promise it's going to pick up fast! Leave me a review with you thoughts/ideas/comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful for Spencer she managed to avoid both Paige and Emily, keeping to herself in the Library between her classes. Until now, it was time for field hockey practice and Spencer knew her time of avoiding Paige was quickly coming to an end.

Spencer got to the locker room early, quickly changing into her gear before jogging out to the field without greeting any of her teammates. She worked herself through her stretches and then helped coach with setting the drills up for the day. After last year, she knew that she and Paige were in a tight competition for captain so Spencer was sure to work extra hard so coach would notice her. He was expected to make his decision by the end of the week. Spencer saw Paige jog out onto the field and she felt her stomach dip as she discretely eyed the girl. She watched the way Paige's hair swayed in a high pony tail at the top of her head, the small sliver of skin that kept peeking out from between her shorts and the hem of her practice jersey. Spencer let her eyes travel us Paige's torso and looked at the girls face and Paige started to work through her stretches. Paige moved with such precision and the look of focus on her face was intense. Spencer couldn't help but to eye the curve of Paige's jaw, and then looked at her lips, remembering what it was like to briefly press her lips to them and wondered what it would be like to do it again. Spencer then moved her eyes upward, to look at Paige's brown eyes. Spencer froze when she realized the eyes were looking right back at her. Paige smirked at Spencer before standing up to run her warmup laps but not before winking at Spencer.

_Fuck. How long have I been staring her?_ Spencer thought as she snapped out of it. She shook it off as she turned to listen to what coach was saying.

Practice was grueling for both Paige and Spencer, with the choice of who would be captain coming soon coach wanted to switch things up and try the girls out of their usual positions, challenging each of them to try new techniques and show their true talents in the game. This led to a bunch of one v. one with Spencer on defense and Paige coming at her with the ball. Both out of their usual elements of the game but still very adept. More often than not it ended in a lot of physical contact, every time Paige tried to tap the ball around Spencer she was met with a block. At one point when Paige tried to fake a pass left but head right instead, Spencer saw through her attempt and slammed into Paige sending them both sprawling to the ground. Spencer could have sworn that she felt Paige's hand graze her ass before she disentangled herself from the other girl. All in all, Spencer left practice uncomfortably turned on and even more frustrated and confused with how she felt about Paige.

Spencer quickly grabbed her towel and hit the showers once she entered the locker room, looking to take a long cold shower to forget about practice.

_Maybe if I stand here long enough I can wash away whatever this is I feel for Paige. _Spencer mused as she restarted her post practice wash routine for the second time, turning the water even colder. Eventually Spencer turned the water off a grabbed her towel and headed back to her locker. Spencer put her headphones in as she went about getting dressed and packing up her bag, softly singing to herself. Suddenly she felt as if someone was watching her. She pulled out her headphones and turned around. She jumped when she realized Paige was sitting on the bench not far from her.

"Jesus Christ Paige"

"Sorry Spencer… I was just hoping we could talk?" Paige asked as she stood up.

"Paige, I don't want to talk." Spencer replied as she grabbed her bag and tried to walk away, but Paige blocked her.

"Spencer, please you don't get to do this. YOU kissed me and then ran away"

"Paige, I know what I did but I don't have an explanation for you okay! I- I can't do this." Spencer said as she tried to keep her composure.

"Can't or won't?" Paige said as she took a step closer to the girl, so close Spencer could feel Paige's breathe on her cheek.

"Paige-" Spencer started.

"-Shut up Spencer" Paige said as she pushed the girl against the locker and pressing her lips to Spencer's. Spencer gasped in surprise, and Paige grinned into the kiss causing Spencer to respond, reaching one hand up to thread in Paige's still damp hair, tugging her a little closer. The kiss was chaste at first, but then Paige ran her tongue along Spencer's bottom lip and Spencer responded opening up her mouth to allow Paige's tongue in. Spencer battled with Paige for dominance of the kiss as it quickly heated up, dropping her bag to the ground and grabbing Paige's shoulders and flipping spots with Paige so she was in control of the kiss. Paige gasped, and pulled back from the kiss breathing hard, her eyes dark with lust for the girl in front of her. Spencer froze, her eyes wide with fear over what she had just done.

"I-I need to go." Spencer stuttered, grabbing her bag and running from the locker room towards the parking lot, her lips still tingling from Paige's kiss. Spencer saw Emily leaving the pool and ran to catch up with her.

"Emily?" Spencer asked timidly.

"Hey Spencer, what's up?" Emily smiled.

"I was wondering if we could talk. I'll treat you to coffee at the Brew?" Spencer asked

"Sure Spencer, anything you need".

"Great, I'll drive." Spencer stated as she opened her car door for Emily.

When they got to the brew and both had ordered Spencer and Emily found a table to sit down.

"So, you wanted to talk Spencer?" Emily asked

"Yea… I'm just not sure how to, bring it up." Spencer replied.

"You can tell me anything Spencer." Emily said as she reached across to squeeze Spencer's hand reassuringly.

"I know, I'm just not sure how you're going to take this." Spencer wondered aloud.

"I'll start with an open mind and we'll move from there Spence" Emily stated.

"Okay." Spencer took a deep breathe. "I guess I need to know if you have anything with Paige?"

"We've talked about this, we went on two dates but I'm not totally sure."

"Well do you want there to be something?" Spencer pushed.

"Paige is nice and all, incredibly nice actually. But I don't think she's mine for the taking" Emily replied.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"What I mean is I had a nice time with Paige but my heart isn't in pursuing a relationship with her. We talked about it and she's interested in someone else, plus she's not exactly my type."

"Oh. She's interested in someone?" Spencer felt her stomach drop.

"Yea, but I think you knew that already Spence" Emily said, her eyes dancing.

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer, why do you really care if I'm interested in Paige?" Emily pushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Because… because I think I like her Emily, like _really_ like her. And I'm so fucking scared, I don't want to ruin our relationship, because you're my best friend Em." Spencer trailed off.

"Spencer, nothing can break us apart. You're my best friend in the whole world Spencer… and if you like Paige, that is okay." Emily whispered as she grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Emily…. Can you tell me what it was like for you to come out?" Spencer asked.

**A/N: Sooooo what do you think? I know it's been a while since I updated, but finals a killing me. Literally. Leave a review with comments or suggestions! You guys make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooo Spencey, have you told McCullers about your lady boner for her?" Hannah asked as Spencer joined their usual lunch table.

"Hannah!" Emily and Aria both yelled at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah said rolling her eyes, "Everyone knows about it, and now you're out of the closet and it's been days since you talked to her".

"I know, but I just don't want to rush anything Han, these sorts of things take time" Spencer responded.

"Well you certainly weren't worried about shoving your tongue down her throat before you came out, what's the difference now, plus aren't you her partner for a project?" Hannah asked.

"Han!" Aria scolded. "Let Spencer be"

"Fine" Hannah said. "I'll be quiet about Spencer's lady boner. But before I stop, I need to point out the puppy eyes coming from across the cafeteria." Hannah said nodding towards the table where a bunch of the girls from the field hockey team were eating together. Paige was in the middle of the group and not so discretely looking towards their table. Spencer blushed and looked down at the table.

"I know" she whispered. "I just don't know what to do yet".

"Take your time Spence, it's all new to you." Emily said gently, placing a reassuring hand on Spencer's forearm.

"Thanks Em" Spencer said gratefully. "I do like Paige, I just need to move slowly."

Spencer continued her day, avoiding Paige the best she could. She and Paige had been in contact via email to get their project mostly done and Paige had moved her seat in government back to the back of the room. She felt bad about avoiding Paige, but she didn't know what to do.

_I probably shouldn't be avoiding her, she's done nothing wrong. I just am being a baby about this. _Spencer thought to herself. _It's almost the weekend, maybe she'll want to get together and practice our government presentation…. No that's stupid she's Paige McCullers she's probably busy this weekend._

Spencer continued her usual daily routine, avoiding Paige but recognizing that she needed to talk to her soon or she would explode. Spencer resolved that she'd at least say hello to Paige after practice so the girl knew she wasn't trying to shut her out totally.

While in the locker room changing for practice Spencer spotted Paige jogging out onto the field, she quickly grabbed her gear and jogged after the girl, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Hey Paige, I know I've been an asshole but can I talk to you after practice?" Spencer asked hopefully.

"Of course Spence". Paige replied with a smile. Spencer blushed and looked at the ground.

"Well, I'm going to go stretch out" Spencer said turning to join her usual warm up group when she felt Paige grab her wrist.

"Before you go, my legs have been really tight lately and Jess does a terrible job of helping me stretch can you help?" Spencer gulped, she had seen Jess doing that stretch with Paige and looked on trying to contain her jealousy of the other girl getting to touch Paige.

"s-sure"

"Thank you so much Spencer" Paige said as she laid on the ground and lifted one leg in the air. Spencer wrapped her hands around Paige's soft leg and gently pushed forward as Paige resisted. Spencer tried to maintain eye contact with Paige and ignore her bare midriff where her shirt was rising from the stretch.

"You good now?" Spencer asked as she pulled Paige up off the ground.

"Yes, thank-you." Paige said rising from the ground and taking a step closer to the girl and lowering her voice "I think I could get use to watching you above me though." Paige whispered before walking on. Spencer felt her stomach drop as she turned to watch Paige walk away, eyeing the curve of her ass.

_Fuck, how am I supposed to talk to her now? _Spencer groaned internally as she turned and jogged to join the rest of the team rethinking all of her plans to talk to Paige after practice.  
Practice was gruesome as usual, coach was putting Paige and Spencer through the ringer, wanting to make his decision on who would be captain. But the more he pushed each of them, the more they both were better able to display their talents. By the end of practice both Paige and Spencer were dripping with sweat and going to be more than sore the following day.

"McCullers, Hastings"

"Yes coach?

"Hit the showers and then I want you both in my office." Coach said before turning to pick up his things and leave.

Paige felt her stomach drop. She wanted captain bad and she knew her father expected nothing less. But at the same time, she didn't want to ruin whatever she had going on with Spencer. _How am I supposed to compete with this woman? I don't want to disappoint her but I don't want to lose this. _Paige groaned and turned to head for the locker rooms and spied the object of her desire out in front of her a ways.

"Spencer!" She called, jogging to catch up with her.

"I believe I said I'd talk to you after we're all done, correct?" Spencer sneered.

"I know but-I just-" Paige sighed. "I'm sorry Spence, I'll see you in coach's office" Paige said before speeding up and walking ahead.

_Fuck I'm so stupid. _Spencer thought to herself, she reached out and grabbed Paige's hand.

"Paige wait!" Spencer spun the girl so she was face to face with her. "I'm just nervous okay?" Spencer said as she stared at the ground.

"Spencer Hastings nervous?" Paige teased gently, putting her free hand under Spencer's chin. "Hey. Whatever happens in there is going to happen. I still want us to talk after, no matter what it is that coach says. I'm serious about you Spence." Paige said.

Spencer felt her blush crawling up her cheeks. "Okay she whispered." Looking Paige in the eyes, spencer felt a rush of bravery and turned Paige away from her.

"Now hit the showers McCullers, we've got a date with coach" Spencer said as she started to jog towards the locker room, giving Paige a smack on the ass as she jogged by giggling.

After Paige finished showering she rushed towards coach's office figuring that Spencer was already showered and perfectly put together, waiting with coach for her.  
_Damn, she's gorgeous. _Paige thought, her stomach filling with butterflies when she rounded the corner and saw Spencer sitting on the ground outside the office reading a book.  
"Nerd alert" Paige teased as she approached Spencer. The girl on the floor looked up ready to fight again, but eased into a smile when she saw the smirk on Paige's face and her hand extended to help her off the ground. Paige helped the girl up but didn't let go of her had until she pushed the door open to coach's office.

"Thanks for coming girls" coach began, "I've been extremely impressed with the both of you so far this preseason and I expected nothing less. However, this has made it extremely difficult for me to choose a team captain." He paused, taking a second to look each girl in the eye. "Which is why, I've decided to bend the rules a bit and offer it up to both of you to lead the team as co-captains. What do you girls think?"

"Yes."  
"Definitely" both girls responded enthusiastically.

"Fantastic, up first I want you girls to take some time to think about who we've got trying out for the team, who would you keep, cut and what positions should each girl play?" I want it on my desk by Wednesday of next week."

"You got it coach. Thank you so much for this opportunity." Spencer replied.  
"We won't let you down Coach" Paige added.

"Excellent, well I'll see you girls on Monday at practice then." He said dismissing the girls.

Paige and Spencer left the locker room together, neither saying a word,

"I've just got to grab somethings from my locker, I'll meet you in front of the school in five?" Paige asked.

"You got it" Spencer replied, relieved to have a moment to herself and collect her thoughts before talking to Paige pacing back and forth in front of the school waiting for the auburn haired girl that consumed her thoughts.

"Spence" Paige said gently, not trying to startle the girl.

"Paige" Spencer replied. "Uh- I walked today if you wanna walk with me on your way home?"

"Sure, I rode my bike, let me grab it and I'll walk with you." Paige said headed for the bike rack.

The walked in silence for a few minutes, both afraid that if the ice broke, their bubble would pop too. Finally, Spencer looped her arm gently through Paige's as they drew nearer to Spencer's house.

"I think I owe you an apology Paige."

"Spencer-"

"Paige please, just let me talk for a second?" Spencer asked as she stopped walking. Paige turned and looked at her, nodding.

"I do owe you an apology Paige, I've treated you like absolute crap over the years and you deserve so much more. You're one of the most, genuine, funny, kind and beautiful people I've ever met and I've treated you like absolute shit. Even when you tried to repair things with us and offer me a fresh start I turned it down. You've given me so many chances and I don't deserve another one." Spencer paused looking towards the ground. "But, I really do like you Paige. It scares me how much I like you. When you look at me like….. that" Spencer said as she looked up at Paige. "When you look at me like that I feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but I know I don't deserve it because of how I treat-treated you."  
Paige just stared at the girl in front of her. Emotions, Spencer Hastings doesn't have any. Yet here she was pouring her heart out to Paige and Paige didn't know how to respond.  
"I'll just head on home" Spencer said ducking her head and pushing past Paige when she hadn't responded.

"Spencer wait!" Paige demanded as she grabbed the girls wrist, dropping her bike to the ground and pulling the girl close to her, clashing her lips to Spencers. Spencer's eyes widened in surprise as she found herself crashed into Paige, but quickly responded to the kiss. Each girl pouring what they couldn't say into the kiss. Finally Paige pulled back, pressing a light kiss to Spencer's forehead before wrapping the girl in her arms. "You'll always get another chance Spence." Paige whispered into her ear as Spencer returned the hug.

**A/N: I am so so sorry. I promise I haven't bailed on this story. I hope you're all out there still and enjoy the update! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Paige walked up towards Spencer's house slowly, unable to keep her nerves in check. After their heated kiss yesterday after school they had spent some time cuddled up on the porch swing at Spencer's house exchanging the occasional kiss but not really talking. Paige left with another soft kiss before they agreed to meet the day after lunch to work on their field hockey line up for coach.

_Is she my girlfriend? Are we dating? What if she freaks on me again? I told her that she'd always get a second chance but I don't know what my emotions can realistically handle. Can I kiss her when she opens the door, or was yesterday not real? _Paige kept running on in her head until she reached Spencer's front door. Taking a deep breath Paige knocked on the Hastings front door and waited. Paige couldn't help but grin when Spencer appeared on the other side of the door.

"I uh, got you coffee" Paige said holding out the cup awkwardly to Spencer.

"My McCullers, trying to impress today are we?" Spencer said talking the cup.

"Only the best for you Spence" Paige said with a grin. Both girls stood their awkwardly, not sure what was appropriate for greeting. Spencer, stepped to the side allowing the girl to enter in the house and walk past her.

"I think you're forgetting something Paige" Spencer said as she closed the door, looking towards Paige expectantly.

"Of course, my bad" Paige giggled before she stepped forward and ducked her head to bring her lips to Spencer's briefly, but when she pulled back she felt Spencer's fingers on the back of her neck pulling her back down. Paige grinned into the kiss before pulling back and lacing her fingers with Spencer's.

"Hey" Paige whispered.

"Hi" They locked eyes before each girl broke into a giggle. "Come on I made us some snacks" Spencer said tugging Paige along with her into the kitchen urging her to take a seat at the island, where there was a spread laid out for the two girls. Paige reached into her backpack and pulled her copy of the team roster and her notepad out and set it on the table before she sat down.

"So I was thinking that first we talk about who we can cut from the team and then we talk positions?" Paige paused to look for approval. "So we have 26 girls trying out, and I figure we can keep anywhere around 16 players, maybe a few more if talent warrants it?"

"That sounds about right at where I was thinking P". Spencer commented, as she pulled out her own copy of the team roster and sat down next to .

"P?" Paige looked at Spencer questioningly.

"Well, yea, you call me Spence and I call you P now, is that a problem?" Spencer responded.

"No, it's cute." Paige responded with a small smile.

"Spencer Hastings is not cute." Spencer responded sternly.

"If you say so" Paige said leaning over to kiss Spencer on the cheek. Spencer grinned as she shoved Paige playfully.

A while later, while both girls were working silently on drafting what they each thought would be their "dream team" out of available girls. Paige however had gotten distracted and wasn't exactly being so productive.

"You're staring." Spencer stated.

"What are we doing?" Paige asked.

"Doing?"

"Are we dating? Getting to know each other? Hanging out?" Paige continued.

"You're my girlfriend." Spencer said

"Oh I am?" Paige said with a bemused look on her face.

"Um, well I guess I could ask, but are you going to say no?" Spencer asked.

"And if I do?" Paige challenged.

"But are you going to?" Spencer stood up and stepped closer to Paige

"I haven't decided yet." Paige said stepping closer to Spencer, smiling.

"Oh, you haven't decided yet?" Spencer said, bringing her hands up to rest on Paige's shoulders.

"I might need some convincing." Paige said bringing a hand up to her chin pretending to think.

"Really Paige!?" Spencer said taking a step back. "You know I don't do this kind of thing well… feelings and talking."

"How about this?" Paige said as she rested her hands on Spencer's hip, drawing her closer. "Will you, Spencer Hastings be my girlfriend?" Paige asked.

Spencer grinned as she brushed a loose hair out of Paige's face.

"That depends, are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes" Paige chuckled

"Then yes I'll be your girlfriend Paige McCullers" Spencer said as she leaned in and kissed Paige gently before pulling back. Paige tightened her grip on Spencer's hips.

"More" Paige growled as she pulled Spencer back to her, clashing their lips together.  
Spencer grinned into the kiss before pushing her tongue into Paige's mouth, trying to gain dominance from the slightly taller girl. Paige, unwilling to relent her dominance of the kiss, wrapped her hands under Spencer's thighs and lifted the girl to sit on the kitchen island and moved to stand between her thighs. Spencer wrapped her legs around Paige locking her in as Paige move from kissing Spencer's lips to kissing down her neck. Spencer leaned her head back, giving Paige better access to her neck as she threaded her hands through the girl's hair before letting out a throaty moan as Paige bit down lightly on her pulse point.

"Paige... Paige babe we should stop." Spencer said as she lifted Paige's head to look at her.

"Stop? What's wrong Spence?" Paige asked, studying the girl, taking in her flushed face, hair in disarray and a swelling red spot on her neck.

"Nothing's wrong P" Spencer reassured her. "Everything's great. So great that I'm not sure I can stop if we don't slow down and I'm not sure if I'm ready for... That". Spencer finished. "I like you a lot, and this is all new to me so I want to do it right with you." She said looking towards the ground.

"Let me take you out tonight"

"Paige you don't have to do that" Spencer protested.

"Yes I do. I asked you to be my girlfriend but we haven't even been on a proper date? I'll take you to dinner and then a movie- maybe get some ice cream and then I'll drop you off at your door and kiss you goodnight, all you have to do is look good which isn't hard because you're beautiful." Paige finished, looking into Spencer's eyes portraying the sincerity of her words, before she leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Please Spence?"

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yes. But here's the deal we split the date, you choose dinner and I pick what we do after, because I asked you to be my girlfriend first." Spencer said.

"That's what you call asking me?" Paige smirked.

"Emotions, touchy-feely shit that's not me Paige"

"I know. It's definitely the fact that you're in touch with your sensitive side that drew me into you" Paige joked. "You can have you're half of the date." Paige finished as she helped Spencer off the counter. "Now let's compare lineups so I can go home and change before dinner."  
"Okay" replied Spencer, grabbing her roster and pulling them both to the couch so they could sit nearer to each other.

"Are we going to need to talk to coach about us?" Spencer asked as she cuddled into Paige's side.

"I mean probably, but it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I think as long as we don't make it a problem it won't be" Spencer replied reaching up to give Paige a soft kiss, grinning when Paige leaned down to return the kiss greedily.


	8. Chapter 8

Paige took a deep breath as she walked up to Spencer's house for the second time, feeling a little bit better now that she knew she was greeting her girlfriend. However, she noticed that her parent's cars were home and meeting the girlfriend's parents wasn't exactly something Paige was ready for yet.  
Paige took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

_Please answer Spence. Please please plea-fuck. _Paige chanted until the door opened.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings"

"Hello Paige, it's nice to see you, why don't you come in, Peter just made coffee would you like a cup?"

"Actually mom, Paige is taking me out, so we're going to get going" Spencer said stepping through the door before her mom could let Spencer in.

"You don't think it'd be nice for your father to meet Paige?" Veronica questioned her daughter.

"Please mom, not today?" Spencer replied, her eyes pleading with her mother. "I'll invite her to our next family dinner at the club-that way Mellissa can meet her too".

"Well I guess so, you girls have a good time"

"It was nice to see you Mrs. Hastings." Paige called as her girlfriend steered her quickly away from her mom. "I would have gone in to meet your dad Spence."

"I know, but then it'll turn into an all-night ordeal and you'll be invited to stay for dinner and then dessert and coffee, and I really just wanted it to be us tonight but thank you" Spencer said as Paige walked her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her.

"I get that, well I look forward to dinner at the club then." Paige said as she leaned over and gave Spencer a soft kiss before leaning back and eyeing her cream colored dress, black converse, with a cardinal red sweater and lipstick that matched. "You look beautiful by the way." She whispered before walking around to her side of the car. Spencer took the moment to herself to look at Paige and her outfit, black skinny jeans, a flowy white tank top and a pair of white converse, their outfits complimented each other nicely.

"You look really good too P." Spencer said as Paige started the car and backed out of the driveway. "So where are we going?" Spencer asked.

"There's a small Mexican place between here and Philly that opened not too long ago, I thought we could go there?" Paige asked as she grabbed Spencer's hand with her own free one as she took off down the highway.

"Sounds great, I do like a good guacamole" Spencer said, lacing her fingers between Paige's.

"Perfect, you want to pick some music to play? It's about a half hour ride."

Spencer leaned forward to flip through some radio stations before settling on some typical pop 40 station, before settling back and giving Paige's hand a squeeze as they drove on.

As they pulled into the restaurant, Paige parked and got out of the car rushing over to open Spencer's door for her.

"Who would have thought that Paige McCullers would be so chivalrous?" Spencer joked as she took the hand being offered to her, and got out of the car giving Paige a peck on the cheek.

"I can't help it, a pretty lady will bring out the best in me." Paige grinned pulling Spencer towards the restaurant.

"You're a jerk you know?" Spencer teased, shoving Paige lightly.

"How does that make me a jerk?" Paige protested.

"It just does." Spencer said smiling. Paige chuckled as she opened the door for Spencer. Once they were seated and settled in, Paige reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I don't know it all looks so good." Spencer said eyeing the menu.

"Well why don't we start with chips and guac first? And then order whatever you want to eat Spence" Paige replied.

"Yessss, guacamole."

"I thought you would enjoy that", Paige smiled squeezing her hand. Dinner was filled with light banter and not much else- teasing of course because that seemed to be the thing between the two girls.

"I don't think I could eat more if I tried" Paige sighed, leaning back from the table.

"We'll don't say that because my half of the date involves dessert." Spencer replied.

"Well that's different, there's always room for dessert!" Paige grinned as their waiter brought over the check, setting it in the center of the table. "Thanks" Paige nodded to the waiter. "Excuse me Spencer, this is my half of the date" Paige said holding her hand out when Spencer picked up the check.

"Oh, I can pay P it's no big deal" Spencer said reaching for her card.

"I know you can Spence but I'm the one taking you out. So therefore I pay." Paige said grabbing the bill from her, and Spencer rolled her eyes. "And don't roll your eyes Spencer! Let me do this"

"Okay, okay" Spencer held up her hands in defense laughing lightly at her girlfriend. Paige paid and grabbed Spencer's hand as they walked out of the restaurant and to Spencer's car door. Spencer pushed Paige against the car and kissed her firmly, bringing her free hand up to lace through her hair as Paige returned the kiss gratefully, resting her hands on Spencer's hips.

"Thanks for dinner P" Spencer whispered.

"You're welcome, where to now Spence?" Paige said opening the door for Spencer.

"Back to Rosewood."

"You've got it babe." Paige said grabbing Spencer's hand again as she took off towards home.

Spencer laced her fingers through Paige's. "I like that you hold my hand when you drive." Spencer whispered. Paige didn't say anything, just squeezed Spencer's hand lightly to let her know she heard.

"So where in Rosewood are we headed?" Paige asked as she turned onto the exit for Rosewood.

"To my house."

"Your house?" Paige asked alarmed, thinking about Spencer's parents.

"Don't worry my parents aren't home"

"err-what?" Paige asked.

"No- not like that Paige, just head there P" Spencer said rushing to cover the implications of what her parents not being home meant.

"You got it Spence" Paige laughed as she turned onto Spencer's street and into the Hastings driveway. "Now what Spence?" Paige asked.

"Follow me" Spencer said getting out of the car and pulling Paige by the hand towards the back of the house. Coming around from behind the house was Emily, almost running into the two girls.

"Em?" Paige asked.

"Shit-you don't see me, have fun you two!" Emily said as she kept walking.

"So I might have enlisted a little help." Spencer said as she pulled Paige into the backyard, where lights were strung around a picnic blanket that was laid out with a bottle of wine and a brownies.

"A little help?" Paige said as she took in the layout.

"She owed me a favor." Spencer said with a shrug. "Have a seat." Spencer gestured for Paige to sit before taking a seat beside her.

"So Spencer Hastings is a romantic?" Paige asked as she put an arm around Spencer.

"I can't help it, a pretty lady will bring out the best in me." Spencer teased, mocking Paige earlier from earlier. Paige grinned and leaned over to kiss Spencer.

Spencer happily returned the kiss, pushing Paige down so she could lay on top of her. Paige rested her hands on Spencer's waist while Spencer pushed her tongue into Paige's mouth, trying to assert her dominance over the kiss. Paige, not wanting to relent to Spencer rolled them so Spencer was on the bottom and Paige was straddling her. Paige moved from Spencer's lips to kiss down her neck before leaning up to nibble on her ear.

"Jesus Paige" Spencer moaned before rolling back on top of Paige, kissing her firmly. "Maybe…. Maybe we should eat some of those brownies P?" Spencer said out of breath.

"You're right, we should." Paige said out of breath and sitting up and giving Spencer one more kiss. "This is really nice Spence." Paige said as she poured two glasses of wine while Spencer split up the brownies.

"I thought it would be nice for us to spend some time alone, just the two of us with no distractions. I don't think we've ever done that before there's always been something first- school, hockey, me hating you-"

"Hey Spence, remember that we're past that and moving on." Paige said cutting Spencer off. "But you're right, it is really nice to spend some time together, just the two of us."

When they were finished with their brownies, Spencer got up and turned all of the house lights out, and the ones Emily had strung for them before going back to Paige on the blanket. Paige laid back, pulling Spencer in close, so they could both looking up and see the stars above them.

"I really like you Paige, and I know I'm not the best at emotions or talking but… be careful with my heart." Spencer whispered into the darkness.

"I'll guard it with my life" Paige whispered back tightening her hold on Spencer.

**A/N: So I've had a LOT of free time lately so I'm hoping that you're all enjoying these updates :). As for the story I don't have a real plot so if any one has any ideas or suggestions they're all welcome. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just a short update today, I hope you enjoy it though! :)**

"Hannah?" Paige asked groggily as she answered her phone. "W'd'yaneed?" Paige grumbled. "But why?" "Fine I guess."

Paige rolled out of bed and pulled some clothes on before looking in the mirror to tousle her hair a little before heading down the stairs where there was a constant knocking. Paige just opened the door without greeting and turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Good Morning Paige?" Hannah questioned as she walked into the house behind Paige.

"Coffee." Paige responded. "Why did you need to see me so early on my Saturday morning again?"

"Because you and I are going shopping."

"Excuse me?" Paige questioned.

"I believe you heard me right Paige."

"Why?"

"Well you and Spencer have a presentation this week, right?" Paige nodded for Hannah to continue. "Well you have to dress up, right?"

"Yes."

"That's why we're going shopping, you need something hot to wear for Spencer."

"I need something hot to wear for my girlfriend for our government presentation?" Paige asked dumbfounded.

"Yes, you see that's the beauty of fashion- especially because you're dating the nerdy girl, we can find an outfit that's totally conservative but will still drive your girl wild."

"So you're taking me shopping?" Paige asked still confused.

"Yes, so let's get a move on!" Hannah said grabbing Paige by the hand, Paige grabbed her coffee cup just before Paige pulled her out of her kitchen and out the front door.

"Hannah, I am not wearing a dress." Paige said stubbornly and she handed the one Hannah had given her back.

"But I've seen you in dresses before Paige." Hannah begged.

"And I do like dresses, but you've met me Han- me in a dress for a formal presentation is a disaster waiting to happen. And when that disaster happens it won't matter what I look like to Spencer because I'll have screwed up her presentation." Paige argued back.

"Point taken." Hannah said as she took the dress back. "So let's find you a pair of nice pants- do you have contacts in?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, you're going to have to wear your glasses for the presentation."

"Why?"

"Um, hello you're dating nerd girl. Glasses are going to be perfect."

"In case you forgot Hannah, nerd girl has a name and it's Spencer."

"Yea, but will you wear your glasses?"

"If you say I have to."

"Perfect, now let's go pick an outfit-we're in the wrong store, Spencer's going to love me for this." Hannah said grabbing Paige by the arm and dragging her out of the store and on to the next one.

Paige had just collapsed on her couch to get a breath, completely exhausted after being drug around the mall all morning by Hannah. Supposedly they had found Paige the "perfect outfit" though and Paige couldn't lie about being at least a little bit excited for Spencer to see her in it. Paige heard a knock at the door, assuming it was Spencer she yelled for her to come in.

"My poor baby" Spencer said with a laugh as she set a few bags down on the coffee table and leaned down to give Paige a kiss.

"How do you survive that woman?" Paige asked with a groan.

"Practice" Spencer replied with a wink.

"What's in the bags- I think I smell food!"

"Yes, I got you something to replenish your system I've spent more than my share of time shopping with Hannah so I came to help you recover, there's ice cream too-can we put it in your freezer?."

"You're the best girlfriend ever" Paige said as she got up to give Spencer a soft kiss before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

"I know" Spencer said pulling back with a smirk.

"You're attitude could use an adjustment" Paige laughed as she took the ice cream and walked towards her kitchen

"You know you like it Paige!" Spencer yelled after.

"Check it before you wreck it Spence." Paige joked when she walked back into the living room. Spencer burst out laughing.

"You did not just say that to me."

"And if I did?" Paige asked grinning as she rested her hands on Spencer's hips.

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork Spence" Paige pouted.

"Oh shut up and eat some food." Spencer said as she leaned in to give Paige a soft kiss before she sat down on the couch and started pulling out cartons.

"Chinese? How did you know?" Paige asked as she sat down next to Spencer and pulled some of the food to her.

"I didn't, but I'll remember that." Spencer grinned. "What did Hannah take you shopping for anyway?"

"It's a surprise" Paige said

"A surprise?"

"Yea, you'll see it later this week- it's actually not a big deal- Hannah's a little insane isn't she?"

"Hannah is a tad insane, but there's a method to her madness and I look forward to seeing you dressed for me." Spencer said as she set her containers of food down and curled into Paige's side.

"What do you want to do tonight babe?" Paige asked as she put her arm around Spencer.

"This" Spencer said as she turned and kissed Paige firmly. Paige moaned and leaned forward, laying Spencer down on the couch, straddling her as she worked her tongue into Spencer's mouth. Spencer opened her mouth, battling Paige's tongue as she worked her hand under Paige's shirt pulling it off. Paige pulled back and looked Spencer in the eyes, Spencer took the opportunity to flip them and pulled her own shirt off before leaning back down and kissing Paige's neck working her way down to her collar bone where she bit down lightly while simultaneously moving her knee so it was between Paige's legs. Paige let out a loud moan as Spencer's knee made contact with her center.

"Spence….babe… we should slow down my parents are going to be home soon." Spencer pulled back and gave Paige one more soft kiss.

"You're right" Spencer said as she took a deep breath to settle herself before reaching over to the floor and grabbing their shirts. "I don't know if I'm ready to keep going yet or not." Spencer said looking away as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"Hey we move at whatever pace you want Spence, I'm here every step of the way." Paige said after she pulled her shirt on and pull Spencer into her arms. "Let's just lay here and watch a movie babe."

"Thanks Paige, I…. Thanks babe" Spencer said as she laid her head on Spencer's chest.

_I think I love you Paige._

**_A/N: Leave a comment and follow! :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey babe – I'm not able to pick you up before school. I've got some things to do today, but I'll see you in government for our presentation? _Spencer read the text early Tuesday morning as she was getting ready for school.

_That's strange _Spencer thought _Paige loves picking me up for school, I wonder what came up. _The girl sighed as she typed out a reply to her girlfriend.

_Not a problem P- I'll snag a ride with one of the girls so you can bring me home? _Spencer got up and finished with her hair before carefully applying her makeup so everything was perfect for the presentation her and Paige had today when she heard her phone buzz again.

_I'd love to give you a ride home Spence. __J_ Spencer smiled while reading the text.

_I look forward to it then. ;) _

Just then she heard a honk from outside indicating that Emily was there to pick her up.

"Thanks for the ride again Em." Spencer said as she climbed into the car.

"Not a problem, why aren't you riding with Paige?"

"I guess she's got some things to do today, not sure she texted me this morning saying something came up." Spencer replied.

"huh- isn't your government presentation today? You don't have her on lockdown or something?" Emily teased.

"Shut up Em- I'm not that crazy." Spencer said as she hit her friend at the look she received. "Okay, so maybe I am that crazy but I don't want Paige to know that yet." She continued with a laugh.

"Exactly." Emily said with a smirk. "But things are good between you and Paige?" Emily asked genuinely

"They're good. Really good. So good, Em." Spencer said with a sigh.

"You really like her don't you Spence?" Emily asked, knowing her friend well enough that she doesn't let others into her heart easily.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You look like a girl in love to me." Emily smiled.

"Definitely in love" Spencer said without really thinking.

"So have you told her?" Emily asked.

"Are you kidding? We've been dating a week and a half barely- isn't it still way early for I love you's?"

"Well maybe, but I saw the eyes Paige was giving you while you two studied together at the brew a few nights back and I think you're probably not alone in the love boat Spence."

"You think?"

"I'm pretty sure I know and Spence?" Emily asked as she put her car in park outside of the school

"Yea?"

"I'm really happy you and Paige found each other."

"Me too Em, me too" Spencer sighed as she gathered her bag and got out of the car.

_Hey- I know you said government but any chance I get to see you at lunch? _Spencer sent a text to Paige as she headed for the lunch room hopefully as she sat down with her group of friends.

_Sorry babe I can't. I'll see you soon though :) _ Spencer sighed as she put her phone down and opened her lunch box.

"What's wrong Spence?" Hannah asked

"Nothing, I just haven't seen Paige today." Hannah smirked at Spencer.

"Oh yea, looking for a pick me up?" Hannah said wiggling her eyes suggestively.

"It's not like that Han, I'd like to see my girlfriend today."

"So have you two done it yet?" Hannah asked

"Come on Hannah" Spencer brushed off the question.

"Twenty bucks you sleep with her tonight" Hannah threw out.

"Hannah!" Emily and Aria yelled at their blonde friend.

"What, I stand by it."

"Why?" Spencer asked "You seem awfully confident in that."

"You'll find out." Hannah said.

"Whatever- I've got to stop at the library before government I'll talk to you guys later." Spencer said as she got up and left the lunch room.

Spencer was sitting at her desk in the government going over the papers she had for her and Paige's presentation mentally prepping herself and going over her talking points when she heard the classroom door open. She glanced up and felt her mouth go dry as she watched Paige step through the door. Spencer watched the girl mesmerized as she confidently strode to her desk next to Spencers. Spencer wasn't sure how the girl could wear something so simple yet be so drop dead gorgeous in it. Paige had on black converse with straight legged khakis and a simple white button down shirt that was rolled to her elbows and tucked in with a sharp black belt. What got Spencer the most was the auburn haired girls perfect curls and the large square black frames that sat upon her face perfectly. Paige glanced in Spencer's direction and smirked as she sat down. Spencer whipped out her phone to text her girlfriend.

_Holy Shit Paige…._

_You wear glasses?_

_You're looking fine as fuck right now babe._

_This was Hannah wasn't it?_

Paige laughed when she felt her phone in her pocket going off repeatedly.

_Yes I wear glasses babe… Yes Hannah picked this outfit out for me, and thanks for the compliments ;) _

_But seriously how am I going to focus during our presentation with my hot girlfriend right here? _Spencer typed back a little annoyed at the girl.

_You're telling me Spencer Hastings gets distracted during a presentation?_

_When Spencer Hastings girlfriend is a hot piece of as then yes._

_;)_

_I hate you sometimes P_

_:) _

Just then the teacher called for Paige and Spencer to give their presentation. Spencer took a deep breath to steady herself from Paige's looks before she grabbed her materials and got up with Paige to head to the front of the classroom. Unsure of how she was able to focus, Spencer made her way through their presentation with more than one word fumble as Paige's confidence and beauty constantly took her breath away.

When they were finished Spencer slumped into her seat avoiding eye contact with Paige as she mindlessly pretended to pay attention to the other presenters in her class. When class was over Spencer gathered her stuff and left to her next class without saying anything to Paige. She ignored the buzz of her phone in her pocket knowing that Paige would think it was herself that did something wrong and Spencer wasn't ready to talk to her yet. Spencer ignored her girlfriend for the rest of the day- knowing that it would only make things worse but continuing to anyways.

Field hockey practice was the same way. Coach had them running through one on ones and offensive drills which had Paige-the star defender and Spencer- the lead offensive woman at each other's throats for the whole evening. When Spencer had finished showering after practice and was on her way out planning to walk home she saw Paige's car on the curb with Paige standing outside of it- dressed back up in her presentation clothes, her still wet hair pulled to the side in a braid.

"Can I drive you home Spencer?" Paige asked tentatively.

"Actually I was going to walk" Spencer responded moving past Paige.

"Spencer get in the car." Paige said with a tone of finality. Spencer looked up and saw the pleading look in her eyes and got in the passenger seat.

They drove in awkward silence for a while until Spencer realized they were drove past Spencer's house.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house, I saw your sister's car in your drive and I thought we could use some privacy to talk- my parents aren't home." Spencer didn't respond, just looked out the window.

"Did I do something wrong Spence?" Paige asked quietly.

"No"

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Paige asked as she put the car in park in her driveway.

Spencer just looked at her lap.

"Hey let's go inside Spence" Paige said as she opened her door and ran around the car to grab Spencer's door for her and leading her into her house and settled on the couch.

"I'm sorry P"

"Sorry for what Spencer?" Paige asked confused.

"I totally blew our presentation today" Spencer said looking at the ground.

"What do you mean Spence, we did great."

"We did? Because I was so distracted I wasn't even sure what came out of my mouth."

"Is this what the radio silence was for this afternoon? Because you thought you ruined out presentation?" Paige asked.

"I was embarrassed, I don't ever bomb a presentation P- school is my thing and if I don't get a good grade, I have to face my parents and most importantly I don't want to disappoint you." Spencer said looking away again. Paige reached over and grabbed Spencer's hand.

"Spencer" Paige started.

"No- I don't want to talk about it anymore." Spencer said as she set her head on Paige's shoulder.

"Okay Spencer." Paige said as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and leaned back into the couch, just enjoying each other's company for a moment.

"I will say P- that Hannah did a stellar job with this outfit." Spencer whispered as she fingered the buttons on Paige's button down.

"That's right- Spencer Hastings girlfriend is a hot piece of ass" Paige quoted the text she had gotten from Spencer earlier that day.

"Damn straight she is" Spencer said as she rolled, straddling Paige and kissing her firmly, bringing her hands up to clasp Paige's face. Paige grinned into the kiss as she place her hands on Spencer's hips, stroking the sliver of skin she met there. Spencer groaned when she felt Paige stroking the skin on her abdomen as she moved her kiss from Paige's lips towards her neck and back up to suck on her earlobe. Paige tightened her grip on Spencer hips as she leaned her head back giving Spencer better access to her neck. Spencer set to work suckling softly on Paige's pulse point, being sure to leave a mark. As Paige's hand slipped up the back of Spencer's shirt Spencer pulled back to look at Paige.

"Can we go to your room Paige?" Spencer asked tentatively. Paige put her hand on the side of Spencer's face and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.

"Yes" Paige replied as she stood up with Spencer in her arms.

Spencer laughed as Paige carried her towards the stairs, placing a few soft kisses on Paige's face and neck as she carried her. Spencer wiggled out of Paige's arms and ran up the stairs with Paige in hot pursuit of her- giggling the whole way. Paige caught her at the top, swinging her up into her arms and carrying her bridal styled into her bedroom where she laid Spencer down and then crawled over her to looking into her eyes.

"You're beautiful Spencer Hastings." Paige said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Spencer's face.

"I'm in love with you Paige McCullers" Spencer said as she grabbed the collar of Paige's shirt to crash their lips together. Paige eagerly returned the kiss, plunging her tongue into Spencer's mouth as Spencer fumbled to get all of the buttons on Paige's shirt on done. Paige pulled pack and shrugged out of her shirt before setting her hands on the hem of Spencer's and pulling it over her head. Spencer, not wanting Paige to have all the dominance rolled them so she was on top of Paige and pull her belt out of the loops before unbuttoning the girls' pants and shoving them down to her ankles. Paige kicked her pants off the rest of the way as she reached forward to find the zipper on the back of Spencer's skirt- needing to feel her skin.

"it's on the side babe" Spencer panted, taking Paige's hands and moving them directly to the location of the zipper before hopping off the bed to push her skirt down, taking her underwear with it. Seeing the look on Paige's face Spencer stood and slowly removed her bra before crawling back on the bed. Paige then grabbed Spencer by the waist and slammed her into the bed- there would be time for slow lovemaking later. Right now Paige wanted to claim Spencer as hers. Paige laid her body along spencer's, reveling in the skin to skin contact as she kissed the girl on the mouth, then the neck, then taking each nipple into her mouth sucking them to rock hard peaks before letting them go with a pop. Paige left hot open mouthed kisses along Spencer's stomach, and pushing her hands up to pin Spencer's in place. Reaching her pelvis, that slightly protruded under the girls' small frame, where she gently sucked before biting down hard- smiling at how Spencer struggled within her grasp before releasing her bite to suck gently at the angry red mark she had left. Paige then wasted no time moving down for a long slow lick up Spencer's slick, hot folds, grinning at the moan it elicited from her girlfriend. Paige spent the next few minutes alternating between long licks through the folds and circling her clit before she gently took the swollen clitoris between her teeth and sucked hard. Paige brought her hand down and swiftly entered Spencer, pumping hard and fast, while still holding her clit between her teeth. With a few more skillful pumps Spencer came screaming Paige's name.

Paige kept her hands steady as she helped Spencer to ride out her orgasm before kissing her way gently up Spencer's body to give her a soft kiss and then wrapping her girlfriend in her arms, resting so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you too Spencer Jillian Hastings" Paige breathed as she grinned at her girlfriend who was already drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope y'all like the update! please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
